


If It Bleeds...

by ShadowReaper_912



Series: Can It Bleed? [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: For once, Br’aad’s memory doesn’t fail him.
Series: Can It Bleed? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	If It Bleeds...

It wasn’t often that Ob’nockshai did this, but when he did it unnerved Br’aad. 

Usually, when he appeared, it would be with the demand of a game- sometimes even a story. Just something to entertain him. Rarely though, he would whisk Br’aad away to his luxurious study, with the simple request of company. 

Br’aad sat in the armchair opposite the deity’s, gripping the plush arms tight enough to crease the material. 

Every so often, his eyes would dart over to the mahogany door, hoping that Ob’nockshai would be too preoccupied with the book he had been thumbing through to be able to catch him if he made a run for it. 

Without fail though, every time the thought of escape entered his mind, his patron would give a disapproving sigh, along with a small, “Don’t even think about it.” as he continued reading that book. 

A quiet sound came from the other side of the room, and Br’aad quickly looked at the other man, knowing all too well what would happen were he ignored. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t see a chess board, or a deck of cards- it _was_ around the time Ob’nockshai would get bored with the silence Br’aad regularly upheld. 

Instead, he saw the book discarded on the floor, pages bending in a way that would likely be noticeable later. Both of the deity’s feet were positioned firmly on the floor rather than being crossed, and he seemed tense. 

When Br’aad finally looked at the man himself, he was holding one of his fingers tightly, hissing as he glared at the offending finger. 

In one fluid motion, Ob’nockshai bent down and picked up his book with one hand, sticking the finger of his other into his mouth. 

The warlock stared, speechless as his patron held the finger in his mouth for a few seconds before pulling it out and wiping it on a handkerchief from one of his seemingly endless pockets. 

Glancing up, the two locked eyes and Ob’nockshai flashed Br’aad a smirk. 

“What has you staring, my boy? See something you like?” Br’aad opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to form his words of confusion. 

“It can’t be because of this, can it?” And he held up the finger. Running across his right ring finger was a slim cut, and it had the smallest trickle of blood running down, staining into the cloth clutched in his hand. 

“I… You’re bleeding?”

A sigh. “Yes. It’s a bit of a nuisance, but it’s not like there’s much that can be done about it.”

Ob’nockshai placed the hand back on his book, and resumed his reading, leaving small drops of red on the edges of several pages. 

Br’aad’s eyes were still glued to the spot where the others finger had been, where the _blood_ had been. 

“If it bleeds…”

“Hmm? Did you say something, my son?” Br’aad startled. Had he said that out loud? He shook his head. 

“N- no… Just thinking out loud.” A nod, and he was once again ignored in favour of that _wonderful_ book. 

Loosening his grip on the arms of the chair, Br’aad allowed himself to lean back slightly, to relax. He had gained some new, _vital_ information. 

After all, a wise friend had once told him- if it bleeds… You can kill it. Without a doubt.


End file.
